


游戏玩家

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：大概是一个各种游戏的crossover合集。





	1. Chapter 1

1.任意单机游戏

Jim：Spock，你已经打通整个关卡而且全部探索了，我发誓你没有任何遗漏秘密关卡或者奖励关卡。

Spock：我想再通关一遍，我需要获得全部成就并得到白金奖杯。

Jim：到我房间来。

McCoy：你们两个知道这听起来有多诡异吗？

Jim：Spock是我见过的通关速度最快的人。

Spock：适当把精力花费在除工作外的其他活动上是符合逻辑的。

McCoy：等等，你们真的在玩游戏，电子游戏？

婚礼那天

Best man McCoy：我就知道不是！


	2. Chapter 2

2.FF14

 

场景一 8人小队

 

TOS小队

 

队长：JTK

职业：mt/dps 骑士/武僧

（团队核心，队员犯错后主动背锅，从不放生的t爸爸）

（作为dps的时候像是开了挂，一拳一个小朋友，上衣装备总是耐久度不足）

 

“大家准备好了吗，数到三开怪。”

 

副队长：Spock

职业：dps/healer/st 黑魔法师/学者/骑士

（全职业精通的肝帝，不太发言，经常和JTK一起挂机并且制作东西，包揽各种团队物资，是部队的生产大佬，深不可测。据JTK说他看过Spock的账号，这个人拿到了全成就点数）

 

“把逻辑推到一边跟着感觉走。”

 

AOS小队

 

队长：J·Tank

职业： mt/dps 骑士/龙骑士

（团队核心，队员犯错后主动背锅，从不放生的t爸爸）

（作为dps的时候总喜欢瞎鸡吧乱位移然后踩到aoe）

 

“对不起，我的锅。”

 

副队长：Spockllap

职业：dps/healer/st 黑魔法师/学者/战士

（全职业精通的肝帝，不太发言，最近经常和J·Tank一起挂机并且制作东西，据说以前两人存在矛盾，甚至上过竞技场。包揽各种团队物资，是部队的生产大佬，深不可测。）

 

“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

 

Mirror小队

 

队长：KTJ

职业：mt/dps 暗黑骑士/龙骑士

（小队核心，但是会放生失误的队员，有时候会在团队频道骂人）

（作为dps的时候总喜欢瞎鸡吧乱跑然后踩各种aoe）

 

“我就说一遍，引怪的zz放生。”

 

副队长：KCOPS

职业：dps/healer/st 黑魔法师/学者/暗黑骑士

（全职业精通的肝帝，不太发言，经常和KTJ一起挂机并且制作东西，包揽各种团队物资，是部队的生产大佬，深不可测。有传言说他想要成为部队队长。）

 

“如果你死了我会感到惋惜的。”

 

其他成员

 

McCoy

职业：healer 白魔法师

（脾气暴躁的本分奶妈，但是站姿输出能力很强。放生？不存在的，死了都能给你救活。）

“该死，我是一个奶妈，不是一个dps/t。”

 

Uhura

职业：dps 吟游诗人

（输出并负责团队辅助，喜欢唱歌）

“有人需要蓝歌吗？”

 

Scott

职业：dps 机工师

（输出并负责团队辅助，喜欢修修补补）

“企业号今天很乖！”

 

Sulu

职业：dps/st 忍者/战士

（输出并负责团队辅助，在某些时候会作为副坦克出场，痴迷武士刀）

“我买了新的武士刀外观。”

 

Chekov

职业：dps召唤师

（看起来很年轻但实力不俗的dps，喜欢召唤俄罗斯的神秘生物，经常用自己的dot覆盖掉别人的dot）

“其实dot是俄罗斯人发明的。”

 

Chapel

职业：healer 占星师

（认真负责的奶妈，似乎暗恋着小队里的甘地）

“Spock先生喜欢的人只有队长。”

 

场景二 只有Jim和Spock的时候：

 

TOS

（通讯贝1）JTK：排终极先锋副本吗？我想刷一个上衣。

（通讯贝1）Spock：当然，舰长。

（系统）Spock向你发来组队邀请。

（系统）你已加入Spock的小队。

 

AOS

（附近）J·Tank：对 Spockllap 抛出一个飞吻。

（附近）J·Tank：对 Spockllap 抛出一个飞吻。

（附近）J·Tank：对 Spockllap 抛出一个飞吻。

…

（私聊）→：舰长，请不要在公共频道刷屏。

（附近）J·Tank：对 Emotion 抛出一个飞吻。

（附近）J·Tank：对 jonathan 抛出一个飞吻。

（附近）J·Tank：对 Fossette 抛出一个飞吻。

…

（私聊）→：舰长，请不要对着每个路过的虚拟角色使用动作指令。

 

Mirror

（小队）KTJ：Singledog这个zz把S怪开了，我没摸到。

（部队）KCOPS：以后见到Singledog一律拉黑。

（小队）KTJ：去开房？

 

场景三 24人团队副本

 

（团队）（M队）KTJ：把手伸进 KCOPS 的内裤，并塞了一把钱。

（团队）（M队）KCOPS：舰长，在电子游戏中对我使用宏命令是毫无意义的。

部队：KTJ 已下线。

部队：KCOPS已下线。

 

Mirror小队内部通讯

（小队）YOCCM ：？？？等等？你们两个副本不打了？？？

（小队）VOKEHC：队长走了，我要开始划水了。

（小队）ULUS：+1，我ot了，地板真凉快。

（小队）ARUHU：输出不如唱歌。

 

（团队）（A队）J·Tank：WTF？？我怎么拉了两个罗姆兰指挥官，M队的t去哪了。

（团队）（M队）YOCCM ：Jim和妖怪开房去了，一时半会回不来。

（团队）（T队）JTK：Dot叠到5层的时候换我来。

（团队）（A队）McBones：劳资的狗眼。

（团队）（T队）McCoy：目害。

（团队）（A队）J·Tank：Shit，我倒了，拉我一下。

（系统）Spockllap使用了瞬发。

（系统）McBones使用了瞬发。

（系统）Spockllap对J·Tank使用了复活。

 

AOS小队内部通讯

（小队）McBones：大地精你没事不好好输出拉什么人，我的瞬发浪费了。

（小队）Spockllap：如果刚才你不打字发表无意义言论舰长的血线可以稳住。

（小队）McBones：你这是在指责我？？？

（小队）Spockllap：正确。

（小队）J·Tank：别吵了，我的锅。

（小队）Sulu：我ot了。

（小队）Uhura：男孩们又开始吵架了。

（小队）Sulu：我要躺了，Chekov你坚持住。

（小队）Chekov：_(:зゝ∠)_

 

（团队）（T队）JTK：A队？怪怎么去追A队的忍者了？

（系统）JTK对罗姆兰指挥官使用了挑衅。

（团队）（T队）McCoy：我奶不住三个，自杀重来吧。

（系统）区域重新开启。

 

TOS小队内部通讯

（小队）JTK：A队内讧了？

（小队）Spock：年轻版本的我有些冲动。

（小队）JTK：我觉得他们挺可爱的。

（小队）Spock：确实。

（小队）McCoy：你们对可爱的定义完全无法理解。

TBC


	3. 游戏玩家（质量效应美男座）

a.

Spock：保留神庙，我会下令释放所有的俘虏。

Jim：听他的。

Spock：低功能生物未来会理解神圣的高灵亚带给你们的无限荣光。

Jim（极度愤怒）：你信不信我干死你？！（i ll fuck ur shit out）现在还觉得自己神圣？

Spock：…

Jim：怕了吧！

Spock：无关低等反应，人类偏好在此种情况下“调情”？

McCoy：Jim我求求你就别和他说话了成吗？你觉得他像是可以交谈的类型吗？

 

b.

Jim：我们被困住了，看起来像是某种静止静态场一样。

McCoy：还能比这更糟吗？

（Spock执政官和一个瓦肯护卫出现。）

Jim：还真能。

McCoy：闭嘴Jim。

Spock（走向两人）：我在这个星系停留了34.6年，所遇的全都是低功能生物。

McCoy：你这个大地精。

Spock（停在Jim面前）：不过在低等生命体中你是一个可敬的对手。

Jim：干嘛这么严肃？要我给你个抱抱吗？

Spock伸手捏住Jim的下颚，Jim感到外星人高于人类体温的手指卡在他的喉咙上方，他面部的肌肉瞬间绷紧到了发麻的地步。

Spock：我预计我的族人有时间从你的大脑中挖掘出瓦肯想要的一切信息。

（停顿，瓦肯语通讯）Spock：不过不是现在。

Spock和瓦肯守卫转身离开。

Jim：Bones，这大概算是我们真的“第一次和瓦肯人直接接触”。

McCoy：比起那个耍流氓的妖怪，你更应该关心我们怎么逃出去吧？

Jim：你为什么总觉得别人是在对我耍流氓呢，他就是碰了我一下。

McCoy：这种事我见的还少吗？

 

c.

McCoy：Jim，神经爬行者虽然能够约束你和那个瓦肯妖怪的链接，让他的巫术停留在神经表层，但是长期寄宿会引起严重的脑损伤。我准备了一种药剂能够改变神经爬行者的表层结构。

Jim：你要对我的脑内小伙伴做什么？不要用医学语言。

McCoy：一次极性逆转就能够切断那个诡异的“链接”。

Jim：好吧，Spock还是叫什么其他名字，很高兴认识你，不过不能接触到联合军机密任务天天干些清洁和养花工作搞得我快要发霉了。也许我们以后会再见面。

McCoy：你又在和那个妖怪说话？我现在觉得实验药剂可以用在你身上了。

Jim：bones，你终于准备用医疗事故害死可怜的Jimmy了吗？

McCoy：考虑到你是首例病例，没有其他实验对象，我认为这个决定很符合人道主义。

Spock在链接那边沉默不语。

 

链接解除后

McCoy：我就是很不能忍受这个莫名其妙的脑内小伙伴！ 

Jim：Spock很好的，温柔体贴，学识渊博，除了奴役星联种族这个缺点。哦对了，他还会织毛衣！ 

McCoy：快别说了。

Spock发现自己的脑海里总是浮现出那个人类的面庞，这不合逻辑。

 

d.

McCoy：该死，该死！但是如果我们现在能发送一道脉冲的给他的植入物，只要一次也许就可以救回他！

Spock：我将会这么做…医生。

McCoy：讲真，这种情况下我也不想问你是怎么办到的了。

 

Jim：剧烈的喘气声。

Chekov：舰长！Sulu！舰长活过来了！

Sulu：呼叫企业号，我们需要医疗援助，坐标已经发送给你们了。舰长，我确定如果你再这样逼自己的话就真的死的不能再死了。

Jim：不…必须回去，立刻，瓦肯人…他们找到联合军的指挥中心了，通过我。

 

Spock：我失败了，父亲…我已经失去杀死他的能力，我们相连接的程度太深。

Sarek：吾儿，你太让我失望了。

Stonn：执政官，我将会把此事禀报给长老会，记住，你的动摇令神殿蒙羞。

e.

Sybok：Spock！你怎么来了？

Spock：Amanda，我们的母亲让我来找回你。

Sybok：可是…

Spock：从战争开始我们已经失去太多了。

T‘Pring：Spock，这就是你带来一个低等外来者的理由？

Jim：怎么没人告诉我你未婚妻是个混蛋呢？

Spock：恕我引荐这个人类，看到他你们会明白敌对没有任何利益和道义可言。

Jim（被拉着手腕从后面拽出来）：我这是被你当成展品了还是这只是我的错觉。

 

f.

McCoy：Jim，我看见了。

Jim：这有什么，就是流了点血，我不会就因为这点失血死掉的。

McCoy：你应该知道你的身体没有任何回旋的余地，几乎所有空隙都被填满了植入物，在失去支撑的情况下继续使用不属于你的能力会杀了你的。

Jim：我不能放弃任何机会，瓦肯舰队的数量比我们预计的还要多。Bones，我不想说什么豪言壮语，从地球出发，我们准备了这么久，这就是最终决战的时刻，只有胜利或是灭亡。

McCoy（坚定的看着Jim）：我明白，孩子，下次我还会在你受伤的时候我还会狠狠的骂你，所以你要活着。

Jim：而且我觉得有了Spock的承诺我们的胜算会更大一点。

McCoy：有时候我真希望那群妖怪会在内斗的时候自我毁灭。

 

庆功会那天，拯救联合军的英雄Jim在屋顶和瓦肯执政官的首领私会

Jim：很抱歉我在第一次约会的时候心跳停止搞的好像大部分时间都在无视你。也许这次我们可以弥补一下，这是个相当不错的屋顶。

Spock：Jim。

Jim：我就是说说，顺便说一句你之后想要和我约会的话这个提议还是生效的。你要走了吗，回帝国的腹地。

Spock：我的父亲...不是很赞同我的做法，但是自从Nero为主的派系分崩离析，长老院的态度已经不像之前那么强硬。我希望能够与其他同僚进行沟通，以获得更多的支持。

Jim：经历了这么多，现在终于有了和平。

Spock：仍有个别派系....

Jim靠近，吻了Spock的嘴唇：我知道，你要永无安宁之日了。还想再来一次吗？

之后Spock一直被阳台上发生的事扰乱的心神不安。

并不对立g.

Jim迫降到黄金家园结果被外星人绑票抓去参加520相亲大会，总是找不到对象Spock突然出现

Jim：这是什么情况？

Spock：是这样的，因为本族的其他人都不待见我，所以今天的相亲活动只能抓外星人充数了。

Jim：是吗，可是为什么我要被抓去相亲，我的任务只是寻找适宜人类生存的家园啊。

Spock：你只要和我结婚就能获得永久居留权。

Jim：这么好的吗。


	4. 龙腾世纪起源

1.初见

“没想到灰袍守卫者是个尖耳朵的瓦肯人。”

Spock看着面前嬉笑着的金发人类，沉默的捏紧了自己的法杖。刚刚寻求帮助的旅人此刻已经变成了这个逐渐缩紧的包围的一环。

Jim的右手抚摸着腰上匕首的握柄：“我杀过不少法师，他们一般都很好得手。”

Sulu取下了背上的盾牌，对Spock耳语到：“一会儿小心，他的目标是你。”

“你还长得挺帅的，脸被划伤了就不好了”Jim皮笑肉不笑的抽出了匕首，寒光在刀刃上闪烁，“所以你的头我会妥善保管的。”

Spock挑了挑眉毛。

随着烟雾弹爆出的浓雾弥漫到半圆形的盆地之中，战斗打响。

2.队友

McCoy：我还是不能相信你。  
Jim：Bones，我已经改过自新了，天天都在忏悔，为我过去所做的事。  
McCoy：你？忏悔？  
Jim：对啊，向你们可爱的灰袍守卫者。  
McCoy：Spock什么时候还有这种功能了？  
Jim：具体的来说就是我在他面前跪下然后…  
McCoy：什么？我懂了，而且我再也不想和你说话了。  
Jim：我知道，说多了是要被打屁屁的。

3.关系

Jim：旅途辛劳啊Spock，要不要来点安提瓦按摩呢，很缓解疲劳的。  
Spock：安提瓦按摩？  
Jim：小时候在安提瓦妓院长大就是有这种好处。希望我的手艺还没有生疏，事先说好这不是“单纯”的按摩，如果发生了啥不可控的事情可不是我的错。  
Spock：听起来是个符合逻辑的选择。  
Jim：听听这话，你会是一个勇敢的试验品。  
事后  
Jim：所以，感觉如何？  
Spock：我想和你谈谈刚才的事。  
Jim：诶呀，你总是这么正经吗？我就知道会变成这样，毕竟按摩就是很容易让人放松警惕。  
Spock：你对我们接下来有什么想法。  
Jim：这取决于你，亲爱的灰袍守卫者，我这个人很容易满足的，我不会想要的太多，也就是说我不会要你想不给我的东西Spock。如果你想要就此结束的话我也是没有任何想法的。  
Spock：我明白了，Jim。我不希望你离开，这段感情没有你想象的…那么贫乏或者不重要，我正在非常认真的对待你。  
Jim：有你这么个帅哥乐意对我说这些我简直要晕倒了，咳，不管怎么说天都亮了咱们还是上路吧。

4.问责

McCoy：你俩过的挺好的啊？  
Spock：医生，“你俩”指的是什么。  
McCoy：少装蒜，我说你和那个安提瓦刺客。下次能不能把音量放低点，你俩哼哼唧唧的折腾了一夜我这把可怜的老骨头就一夜没合眼。  
Spock：下次我们会注意的。  
McCoy：还有敬告你一句，作为灰袍守卫者你要做的事情比情情爱爱重要多了，说真的，对于你的决定我认为有点智商的人都不会去干。  
Spock：我和Jim已经开始了，这是无法改变的事实。  
McCoy：你难道就没有想过如果有一天要在你的责任和Jim之间选择的时候你会怎么选吗？  
Spock：我相信这种情况的概率是极低的。  
McCoy：咱们这一路走来什么没见过，你还是好好想想吧。

5.我的宝贝

两人在一起后Jim对Spock的好感涨得刷刷的。一方面Spock又英俊又温柔又善良又可爱又迷人又嘴甜，Jim过去的充满杀戮和性爱人生中从来没有遇到过这样的人，对他如此温柔又充满爱护。Jim几乎没有办法想象失去Spock或者从未遇见过他的景象，每当他看到Spock的时候就感到自己的心仿佛都要为之融化了。另一方面Spock在帐篷里的表现很快就比他这个老师更好，不得不说Spock在魔法上的天赋简直和他在床上的天赋同样惊人。

对McCoy来说眼睁睁的看着Spock这个巫师届新星变成了天天晚上和Jim缩在帐篷里搞“黑魔法”的家伙，痛心。

 

6.Uhura的小说

Spock对那个安提瓦的金发男人着迷。在法环时他一心钻研魔法，从未在意过社交情爱这类的琐碎事物。但是当Jim站在他面前时，他却头一次产生了想要去了解对方的想法。

刺客出乎意料的发誓效忠他之后，Spock决定给他一个机会证明自己，而Jim似乎真的失去了想要继续完成任务的想法，为Spock挡下了无数次袭来的兵刃。

Spock发觉自己的视线落在Jim精心打理的金发和美好的背影上时，一种从未有过的感觉在他的心里生长，也许这就是在黑暗时代之中的崇高滋生的瞬间，即便在黑潮面前也无法阻挡的绽放。

McCoy读完这一段之后看着Uhura的小说被恶心的久久不能平复心情。

7.憎恶

McCoy：作为营地里唯二的法师我要告诉你在Spock冥想的时候去打扰他是万万不可的。  
Jim（瞪大眼睛）：有这种说法吗？快给我讲讲。  
McCoy（被Jim的蓝眼睛萌到）：简单来说法师的冥想是通过和灵界沟通快速恢复精力和法力的途径，如果在这种过程中受到干扰有可能会导致法师被恶魔趁虚而入。  
Jim：你是说...Spock会变成憎恶？  
McCoy：正是，而且被较为高级的恶魔附身刚开始是很难看出来的。Spock再不济也不会被低级恶魔入侵，所以...你最近有发现他有什么不对劲的地方吗。  
Jim（吓的脸色惨白）：怎么办，我看Spock一动不动就很好玩我就。  
McCoy：在冥想过程中被打断导致的憎恶化案例我就见过好几个，而且都是不能逆转的。他们终身就只能被封印在憎恶之塔里或者...运气好一点，被神殿骑士除掉。  
Jim站起来就拔腿就跑。  
Spock正在帐篷里看书，突然看见Jim满脸惊恐的钻进来抱住自己嘴里念叨着：“就算你变得又坏又丑我也要跟着你。”，“绝对不让你被杀被关起来。”之类的话，莫名其妙之余感到很宽慰的伸手抚摸Jim的背部。  
Jim颤抖的更厉害了，Spock这么温柔一定是被恶魔附身了！

8.呸

McCoy：你确定那个Jim真的不是魅魔变的吗？  
Spock：事实上…我检查很多次了，他真的只是一个很有审美价值的人类。

Jim在镜子面前搔首弄姿了半天把自己弄的绝对能迷倒几个瓦肯人，过来就看见两个法师坐在一起长吁短叹，遂用舌头亲切的爱抚Spock的耳朵。

过了一会儿，只剩下McCoy一个人独自面对惨痛的现实。

呸。

9.危机

魅魔“Jim”的手抚摸着法师的腹部，光裸的大腿像蛇一样缠上Spock的腰部，压着瓦肯人的臀部。

Spock，我是你的欲望，你的诉求所在，你的情欲所指。

旁边的正牌Jim和McCoy气的哇哇大叫。

Spock冷漠的看着“Jim”并指出了34处形象复制偏差。内容之详尽，阐述之清晰令久经情场风雨的Jim本人都愣住了，他都不知道自己后腰上有一小块雀斑，Spock很爱吮吸那一块，以及自己屁股的完美线条分割比，说真的，这个比例存不存在还是个问题。

McCoy从疯狂大叫到心如止水只需要一个瞬间。

10.耻辱

“你确定McCoy真的不是怒魔变得？”

Jim刚说完就被一道火苗扫中了屁股，McCoy冷眼看着Spock用冰霜给刺客降温，恨不得把整张脸都贴到上面的场景。

魔法应该造福人类而不应该凌驾于他人之上或是用于达到某些见不得人的目的。

啊，法师界的耻辱。

11.计划

Jim：灰潮结束后你有什么打算，我们不会一直旅行下去。

Spock：我会也许会留在罗泽林辅佐新上任的费雷登统治者，法环也同样需要我的帮助。

Jim：你知道我对你立下了誓约，在你许诺我“自由”之前我绝不会擅自离开，但是我想也许这一切结束后你就不再需要我了。

Spock：Jim，我认为你留在我身边对我来说意义重大。

Jim：啊，但是总是呆在一个地方让我压力很大，你知道乌鸦们很快就会找到我的，他们不会放弃只有无尽的刺杀和反刺杀。

Spock：我...如果你不与我在一起那么我不会留在此地。

Jim（轻笑）：刚开始是你抓住了我，现在是你被我缠住啦，我不会走的，至少在绝对必要之前。我希望费雷登的皇帝可能需要暗杀些什么人之类的，法环有没有什么不可见人的小秘密需要刺客处理？

Spock：我们会知道的。

12.最喜欢的法师

Jim：Bones，在见过的法师里我最喜欢的就是你了。

McCoy：我可不信你没有见过其他法师。

Jim：诶呀，我确实有见过一些前凸后翘的法师，不过他们大部分都死了，而且或多或少都和我有点关系。

McCoy：算了当我没问过，别忘了还有Spock。

Jim：我不喜欢他，我爱他。

McCoy：下次你想说话之前是不是该考虑一下脑子从头骨里跳出来的极度痛苦是什么感觉，我可不是什么善良的人。

13.McCoy的疑惑

McCoy：我还是搞不懂。

Jim：你在愁眉不展什么呢？

McCoy：我搞不懂你们两个是怎么勾搭上的。

Jim：虽然我更喜欢大胸的美女，但是对Spock这样的美男子也是来者不拒的，他的双手很有力。

McCoy：你一定要这么不正经吗，我在法环就认识大地精，他不食人间烟火的程度已经快赶得上静谧者了，有一阵子我都怀疑他就是因为什么秘不可宣的意外变成的新型静谧者。你和他，说真的一点都不...一样。

Jim：嗯，让我想想，这大概得从我引人泪下的童年说起，我老妈在生产我的时候死掉了，老爸也早就不知所踪，对于一个被一群妓女抚养大的人，我本以为对于这些贩卖爱情的事情早就看的很透彻了。

McCoy：不管怎么说，小子，我还是为你感到难过。

Jim：这么说我可得多编点我的悲惨童年故事，但是Spock，Spock是不一样的，他非常...好，从来没有人这么重视我，对乌鸦来说我只是一个工具。Spock的承认对我来说意义非凡。说真的我也不知道你们令人尊敬的灰袍守卫者到底看上我哪点了。

McCoy：你对他来说意味着什么倒是毋庸置疑，你们两个一对视我的鸡皮疙瘩就能在身上跳舞。

Jim：故事到这里就有点黄暴啦，涉及到我请他来次安提瓦按摩，然后用匕首柄压着他胸前的...

Spock：我相信你们已经注意到我就在旁边站着。

Jim：放心吧，这种事我是不会瞎说的。

14.魔法胸部

Jim：Spock的胸部是有魔法哒！你们法师的胸部都有魔法吗？   
McCoy：你敢过来我就对你的下体使用寒霜术。灰潮怎么还没有把这破地方毁了！


End file.
